Just When I Finally Realise
by DiamondDreams789FIFi
Summary: Sesshomaru hasn't realised yet... Kagura is already dying... It seems like it could never be a happy ending for Sesshomaru and Kagura, but that's not true. One-Shot. Please read and review


**Heya! I'm back with a new Fanfiction! This is a One-Shot for Sesshomaru and Kagura. Please read and review.**

**By the way, if you're waiting for me to update the next chapters of my other Fanfiction, I am working on them and they will be posted up very, very soon.**

**...**

_Words in italics are thoughts_

**Words in bold are helpful information **

…

Just When I Finally Realise

**(From Kagura's point of view)**

"Kagura, it seems that Hakudoshi died." Naraku said as calmly as ever, "Such foolishness, it seems he thought he could take my place."

_So he was watching everything. Does that mean it's my turn next?_

"Kagura," Naraku interrupted my thoughts. "I shall set you free. Isn't that what you always wanted?"

"You'd actually give me my freedom?" I stuttered.

"That's right, Kagura. You wanted to be separated from me, didn't you? Which is exactly why you searched for my heart. You wanted me out of your way." He stated plainly.

"Hmph, you knew and yet you would still give me my freedom?"

Suddenly, his hand glowed and my heart was exposed, sitting on the palm of his hand.

"I will return this to you Kagura, and you will finally have no ties to me."

…

***With Sesshomaru and Jaken**

"What is the matter Lord Sesshomaru? Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you going?" Jaken asked. _The demon crystals that are reacting aren't coming from that direction, _he thought.

"It's Naraku's scent!" Sesshomaru hissed, as he gracefully disappeared into thin air

…

**(From Sesshomaru's Point of View)**

_What was Naraku thinking? Giving Kagura her heart back. Was he finally going to dispose of her?_ I watched as the expression on Kagura's face turned into unbelief, as I heard the distinct sound of her heart thumping for the first time. I could only stare at Naraku in awe. _What was Naraku thinking?_ Then I noticed the killing intent in his eyes. I was right. He was going to get rid of her. I watched as his venomous tentacles pierced its target in slow motion, the foul scent of miasma on them. The tentacles went straight through her chest, although it missed her heart by millimeters. _He obviously did it on purpose._ I watched as Kagura tried to sweep the tentacles away futilely with her wind sorcery. Naraku smirked and withdrew his tentacles from her as I saw Kagura abruptly fly away.

…

I diligently followed after her, making sure to conceal my presence. Soon, she descended down to a flower field, where the petals danced and the ground was made of a nice petal bed.

…

**(From Kagura's Point Of View)**

_Damn you Naraku!_

When I got away to a safe place where I thought no one would find me, my legs became paralysed, as I collapsed onto the ground. I found it hard to breathe, as I clutched my chest, where Naraku's tentacles had pierced me.

I could hear my breath staggering and everything was silent.

…

_I can feel it. My heart's beating. _

…

_Where shall I go now? I can go anywhere, I can go everywhere, I am free! _

…

_Dammit, my body just won't do what I want it to do. It sure is quiet. Nobody is here. _

_Will it end here? _

…

_Just by myself… This is the freedom I was desperately seeking._

…

My eyelids started to get heavy as I felt them slowly close. Suddenly, a mass of fluff appeared in front of me.

…

"Sesshomaru?" I barely whispered.

…

"I came following the scent of Naraku's miasma." Sesshomaru explained.

"Heh, did I disappoint you? That I wasn't Naraku?" I replied straight away, bowing my head, as the blood continued to flow all over my kimono.

He looked into my pearly gray eyes.

"I knew it was you." He replied.

"…I see."_ So you came, knowing it was me, huh?_

…

**(From Sesshomaru's Point Of View)**

My hand went up to Tenseiga.

…

Nothing. I couldn't even see one of the minions of the afterlife on her body.

…

_Even Tenseiga can't save her. _

_It was too late…_

…

Kagura was going to die.

…

"You leaving?" I managed to ask

"Yeah, soon…" she replied, smiling faintly at me.

**(Kagura's Point of View)**

_I'm happy. Because in the end, I got to see you one last time. _

_I love you so much Sesshomaru, maybe more than you could ever love me._

_And I'm just glad you were there when I died. _

_I wasn't lonely._

_I had you. _

_I can happily move on now._

_And maybe, just maybe, we might meet again in the afterlife._

…

**(Sesshomaru's Point of View)**

Kagura's body slowly shattered and faded away into a million petals, her strong scent lingering on them.

…

I heard her last words floating on the breeze. _I am the wind! I am as free as the wind!_

…

I felt my heart sink. Something was missing. I've never been like this before.

I admit I enjoyed my time with her. Every moment we spent together. Even though it was probably just orders from Naraku, I still enjoyed every second when she was with me, when she talked to me. And it was totally different from Rin. She is like a younger sister to me, but Kagura…

…

_Realisation hit me._

…

I had feelings for her

And…

I loved her

A lot.

…

_What have I done?_

_Why didn't I save her?_

_Why didn't I stop Naraku? _

_Why do people only realize what are precious to them when they're gone?_

I love Kagura.

I love Kagura.

I really love Kagura.

And yet, I was so foolish!

I lost her

I LOST HER! I lost the only person that I had feelings for, the only person that I wanted to be with forever. I lost the only person that I loved in that way. I lost her!

…

Tears streamed down my face.

_I love you Kagura. I'll always love you. _

_Even though I just realized. I know I am such an imbecile for not realising sooner. _

_Even when you're not here with me, I still love you. _

_Even though you are gone, I still love you. _

_And I want you to know that. I'll love you forever. _

…

The trees swayed and the leaves rustled. The wind brushed gently against my face.

…

_I love you too Sesshomaru. _

_I am the wind. _

_I'll always be near_

_I'll always be by your side_

_I'll always be here for you and I'll always be there for you. _

_I'll watch over you every night and day and I want you to live a happy life. _

_Until we meet again…_

-END-

**So how was it? My first One-Shot wasn't that bad, ne?**

**Please Review! I really appreciate it. **

**Till next time**

**DiamondDreams789FIFi**


End file.
